Beneath her smile
by MarkerOfEden
Summary: Soifon goes to visit Unohana but it'll be a visit she won't quite forget. Smut, PWP, Yuri, UnohanaxSoifon, Pretty OOC... Happens before actual story and after Yoruichi leaves... Yes I'm perverted, and you are too if you're reading this... Don't deny it :X


**A/N: I was left alone one day... With nothing to do... Bad idea in itself. Anyways this was the product of that day... Enjoy this PWP, Smut, CRACK!, Yuri, UnohanaxSoifon**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for that tattoo I put on Isane...**

* * *

Beneath her persona

Something was bothering the 2nd division captain. She didn't feel loved. Sure everyone trusted her to finish missions and such but that was it. Unohana usually gave sound counseling and maybe she should go out with her. Just as friends.

_Alright you can do this! Just ask her to hang out with you... It's normal everyday behavior._

"Unohana-taichou..." Soifon called out blushing, she was wearing a qipao and well, it didn't quite match her usual serious personality.

"Yes Soifon-san?" She said finally giving her her usual smile.

"Woul-would you go out with me?" Soifon stuttered blushing even more now. _"Stupid stupid stupid! _"

"No no no! I meant-"

"Okay Soifon-taichou! I'll meet you here at seven?" She replied after thinking over Soifon's words. She decided that there wasn't anything wrong with it, besides she did like to see her fellow captain blush. She liked Soifon's blushing face, nothing wrong with that.

"Eh? Re-really?" Soifon almost chocked out. She didn't want to actually go out with her. Did she mean or... She wasn't gay... Fine she has a shrine to a woman... Yes she used to masturbate to her pictures, and still do sometimes. But that doesn't make her gay. Right?

"Of course Soifon-chan" She said with the same warm smile. Oh! What she would do to her. She could already imagine Soifon uttering her name over and over again as she whipped her naked body.

"Oh okay..." Soifon said feeling a dark cloud moving over her. Maybe she would go see Unohana if she doesn't feel better, besides she could help her with whatever's on her mind. "I guess... I'll see you tonight." She quickly shunpoed away, thinking maybe she could wear something Yoruichi left behind. It was good that she did not see the perverted grin that now spread across the older woman's face or she would have stayed far far away from her.

"Well better get ready for her!" The woman walked away rubbing her hands together in silent glee. "Yes better find those handcuffs." She reminded herself, poor thing hasn't been used since that time with Isane.

"Unohana-taichou!" Called Soifon as she started knocking on Unohana's private quarters. Something puzzling had happened en route and she wanted to clear things up with Captain Unohana. Isane had gladly opened the gates to her barrack but upon hearing who Soifon was here to see, and why. The 4th division lieutenant tried to force the Captain to leave saying how her captain would skin her alive. Soifon of course took none of that and after knocking the girl out proceeded to end up here. Knocking on the door.

"Welcome Soifon-chan~" Unohana smiled pushing open the sliding door dressed in a dominatrix outfit, whip in hand. If she was a cartoon Soifon knew that her jaw would have fallen to the floor already.

"Uno-unohana-san?" She gulped rubbing her eyes.

"Come in~" She smiled dragging the shocked girl inside and locking the door behind her. "I do hope you're ready!" The usual composed woman had a deep blush on her face while she ripped her guest's clothes off.

"No! Unohana-san I'm not gay!"

"Isane wasn't either."

"_Wa-wasn't? Shit._" Soifon thought in despair feeling the whip lick her bare behind. "Ah!" She cried out pain coursing through her body. "No! Stop! Ah!" She was on the floor now, shaking violently over the abuse she had received from her "friend".

"Take this Soi-chan!" Unohana bent down and placed a single pill in front of the girl. "It'll help." With a trembling hand she grabbed the bottle and unscrewed the top, she took out a pill. Dropped it twice, before succeeding in getting it inside her mouth. "Good girl~"

"What was it for, Unohana-sama?"

"_What! Why did I say that?_" Soifon was distressed over her own thoughts. They have started to disgust her, each jolt of pain, each crack of the whip and each pain inflicted by her fellow captain yield not hurt but pleasure. "Wha- what did you do to me?" It was more or less a command but the force behind it was lost when Unohana handcuffed Soifon to the bed. The older woman was now lying on top of the nimble Chinese girl licking the wounds she just inflicted.

"Mhmm... I just made it more enjoyable! Like now when you hurt you feel pleasure instead of pain~" She had her hand gently stroking the other girl's moist area feeling it getting wetter by the second. "How does it feel now?"

"Like...Ah... Heaven... Mhmm!"

"Good to hear!"

xxxx

In the dorm next door, Isane could listen in to every word that were exchanged in there. Albeit most were screams and moans, Isane could tell that her captain was working her magic. She glanced at the tattoo on her left breast, her mark of servitude, and thought, "_'least she'd have a companion..._"


End file.
